1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic device, and a control method and program thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ophthalmic device configured to measure characteristics of a subject eye and photograph the subject eye, a control method for the ophthalmic device, and a program to control the ophthalmic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using ophthalmic devices which measure the characteristics of a subject eye, to perform auto-alignment to obtain alignment between the subject eye and the optical system of the device by projecting a light beam onto the cornea of the subject eye, and detecting the reflected image by a light-receiving element, is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3576656 discloses an alignment method for an ophthalmic device in which positional information of the three-dimensional direction between the subject eye and the optical system of the device is detected from the positional relationship of the reflected image separated and received by a pair of light deflection members.
Now, an operation is performed for patients with cataracts to insert an intraocular lens (IOL, also called an “artificial lens”) in place of the crystalline lens.